Harry Potter and the Golden Blastor at Hogwarts
by ratzberg
Summary: Harry Potter is about to start his 6th year at Hogwarts. But a terrible, irreversible thing that he did may kill his best friends Ron and Hermione...


Harry Potter and the Golden Blastor at Hogwarts Chapter 1 Heya! I am Ratzberg! Since I am new here, please do send comments about my story to guide me along. Thank u!!!  
  
Nearly half a month has passed since Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was still asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice, which made the first noise of the day. 'Tap! Tap! Tap!" Harry woke with a start. "Get up! Get up!" "All right! I am awake. Stop knocking on the door!" "You had better come down to the kitchen and watch the eggs. Nothing can go wrong on Dudley Dumpling's Birthday!" Harry hated to watch the eggs, bacon or sausages fry. He really wanted to let the eggs burn. He sat on his bed as though his Aunt Petunia did not say anything at all.  
  
His Uncle Vernon went down to the dining table to eat without even brushing his teeth. "Where's the boy?" "He's not down yet Vernon. Refused to come down when I called him. Can you go upstairs and call him?" "All right!" He walked lazily up to Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door. 'Boy! Boy! Open the door!' Harry stumbled to the door and opened it. "Boy! Why didn't you go down when your Aunt called you?" "Erm... Erm... I was thinking of something and didn't hear her calling me." "Oh is it? You should not be thinking of anything. For your punishment..." He paused for a while then said, "You will have to wake up by eight a.m. in the morning to prepare breakfast for us in the morning, and then you'll have a piece of toast and a cup of tea. For lunch you will have a piece of meat or fish and a quarter of a baked potato and last of all which is dinner, you'll have two half boiled eggs and a grapefruit." "Er... Uncly... I mean Uncle Vernon, how 'bout supper and tea?"  
  
"You forget about tea!" He roared. "But... for supper, you'll get a mouse tail. Did you like my planning?" "Well... it's fine with me except for supper." "You'll just have to do with it. Now you'll go downstairs and have your delightful breakfast." On the way down, he pushed Harry down a few steps. He ran even faster to make sure he did not do it again. When he reached the kitchen, he prepared his tea and toast, and then sat down at his usual chair.  
  
Unexpectedly, there was a loud boom followed by a crash. "What's going on Vernon?" Uncle Vernon ran to the place where the noise came from and was shocked to see Dudley lying on the ground motionless. "Dudley! Dudley! Are you all right?" He carried Dudley out of the house with great difficulty and put him in the car. He walked back to the house and said. "Boy! We are going to the hospital in London and we will come back in a day or two. You are not to touch the refrigerator, Dudley's play station. " He ran out of the house with Aunt Petunia. Harry happily closed the front door and went to have a go on Dudley's computer.  
  
He went to and signed up. He was playing happily when the phone rang. He ran to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello!" "Hello. May I speak to Harry Potter please?" "I am Harry. Who am I speaking to please?" "Harry, this is Mr. Weasley. Are the Dursleys in?" "Nope." "Okay. You will pack your trunk and wait for Remus Lupin to come." He put down the phone immediately.  
  
Harry did as he was told immediately and shut down the computer. The next moment, an owl came flying thorough the window. Harry took the letter from it and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have received an outstanding for all of your subjects. Therefore, you can choose the subjects you want to take on. Please choose the subjects you want to take on and inform me as soon as possible. Yours truly, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Harry was pleased. He turned the parchment over and replied. Dear Professor McGonagall, I am taking on Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology.  
  
Best Regards,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
He tied the parchment to the owl and sent it to Professor McGonagall. While waiting for Professor Lupin, he wrote a letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, Mr. Weasley has got a plan to get me out of the muggle house. Hope to see you in Digon Alley.  
  
Harry  
  
He sent Hedwig off. Soon after, there was a knock on the door. Harry, thinking that it was Professor Lupin, rushed to the door but, when he opened it, there was no one there. Harry disappointedly closed the door. Moments later, there was a knock on the door again. Harry ran to the door and opened it, and again, there was no one there. He got very frustrated. He slammed the door. Three seconds later, there was a loud knock on the door. Harry, this time walked towards the door slowly. He opened the door and saw Professor Lupin. "Hello Harry! Got yeh trunk ready? Ready ter leave yet?"  
  
"Yes, I am ready to leave. Professor Lupin." 


End file.
